User blog:Strunton/Strunton Thumbnail Tournament
Welcome to my Thumbnail Torunament inspired by UTF's TN Tournament. Test out how well your TN creating skills match up against everybody else. If you don't win it doesn't mean you're bad at making TNs. Just remember that. Rules Here are the following rules for the TN Tourney: *Every winner is determined by fans. If there is a tie then there will be a quick mini round between the two that tied *Every round will have a specific theme to it *Each user will have 3 days to submit there TNs to the tourney once the round's theme is announced followed by 2 days of voting. Should people be unable to submit their thumbnails before the 3 day limit, and to not interfere with the routine, they will unfortunately have to be disqualified from the tournament. *You can resubmit old TNs to the tourney. It does not matter to me *Since this is determined by voters, I'll participate in the tourney myself Participants *Strunton (Hey. That's me XD) *UTF *Afroapproved *Thetmartens *RoaringRexe *Bowserdude *MickeySR2112 *Brobuscus101 *TheDigger1 *Shade45 *Dhdfan100 *WarpyNeko930 *DENSTIFY1 *ArachnoGia *SniperChefAravy *GmeaThe1 *Ahomeschoolingroudon *Birnenbaum *TheOmegaCookie *Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman *Pormald *Quauntonaut *ArgentinianDeadpool *XenuLies Round 1 Theme: "Female match-up" Blaze vs. Azula.png|Strunton VS.png Catwoman vs blake 1.jpg|MickeySR2112 Cynder VS Luna.png|UTF VS.png Bob vs juvia.png|Bowserdude Scythe wielding waifus.png|Thetmartens VS.png Screenshot (1129).png|RoaringRexe Yang Xiao Long VS Agent Texas .jpeg|Brobuscus101 VS.png NoraAmy.png|ArgentinianDeadpool SailorMoonvsCardcaptorSakura Animated.gif|Shade45 VS.png Agent Xiao Long.png|WarpyNeko930 Question Mark.jpg|ArachnoGia VS.png Question Mark.jpg|SniperChefAravy MonaSaxvTrinity.png|Birnenbaum VS.png Question Mark.jpg|Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman Battletemplate gvn 20160729093041588.jpg|TheOmegaCookie VS.png Question Mark.jpg|Afroapproved Death_Battle_Thumbnail-_Maka_Albarn_vs_Ruby_Rose_by_Pormald_.png|Pormald VS.png Question Mark.jpg|Quauntonaut Sheena Fujibayshi (Tales of Symphonia) VS Ibuki (Street Fighter).png|GmeaThe1 VS.png Question Mark.jpg|TheDigger1 Bayo vs Mori again.PNG|DENSTIFY1 VS.png Backgrounder (811).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Sailor Moon VS Madoka Kaname.png|Dhdfan100 VS.png D.Va vs Numbuh 3.png|XenuLies Strunton vs. MickeySR2112 14 Votes: 4 Votes The winner is Strunton ---- UTF vs. Bowserdude 10 votes: 10 votes This is a tie Thetmartens vs. RoaringRexe 5 votes: 12 votes The winner is RoaringRexe ---- Brobuscus101 vs. ArgentinianDeadpool 7 votes: 11 votes The winner is ArgentinianDeadpool ---- Shade45 vs. WarpyNeko930 10 votes: 8 votes The winner is Shade45 ---- Birnenbaum vs. TheOmegaCookie 9 votes: 7 votes The winner is Birnenbaum ---- Pormald vs. GmeaThe1 6 votes: 11 votes The winner is GmeaThe1 ---- DENSTIFY1 vs. Ahomeschoolingroudon 5 votes: 12 votes The winner is Ahomeschoolingroudon ---- Dhdfan100 vs. XenuLies 10 votes: 7 votes The winner is Dhdfan100 ---- Bonus Round Theme is "Cutest Match-Up" Kirby vs pichu.png|Bowserdude VS.png Kirby VS Mew.png|UTF Bowserdude vs. UTF 5 votes: 6 votes The winner is UTF Round 2 "The Old Days" Matchup Note: For this matchup, you must use at least one character who debuted from 1920-1990 Might_Guy_vs._Kenshiro.png|Strunton VS.png FredvHomer.png|Birnenbaum Screenshot (1278).png|RoaringRexe VS.png Backgrounder (817).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon LoboGhostRider.png|ArgentinianDeadpool VS.png Godzilla VS Gomora.png|UTF MazingerZvsGundamRx Animated.gif|Shade45 VS.png Proto VS Omega.png|GmeaThe1 Marth VS WOL.png|Dhdfan100 Which TN was better? Strunton Birnenbaum Which TN was better? RoaringRexe Ahomeschoolingroudon Which TN was better? ArgentinianDeadpool UTF Which TN was better? Shade45 GmeaThe1 Dhdfan100 5 votes: 10 votes The winner is: Birnenbaum 10 votes: 6 votes The winner is: RoaringRexe 14 votes: 2 votes The winner is: ArgentinianDeadpool 5 votes: 7 votes: 3 votes The winner is: GmeaThe1 ---- Round 3 Theme: Shooter Match Screenshot (1340).png|RoaringRexe VS.png AegisvWarMachine.png|Birnenbaum VS.png Train Heartnet (Black Cat) VS Gene Starwind (Outlaw Star).png|GmeaThe1 Who's TN is better? RoaringRexe Birnenbaum GmeaThe1 Results 8 votes: 5 votes: 1 vote Guess you can say the competition couldn't handle Rexe's ROAR. The winner is RoaringRexe!! NOTE: Yes. There will be a sequel to this Category:Blog posts